Skater Boi
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: She was a ballerina, he was a skater boy. She loved him, he loved her. They fell in love, but the girl's friends hated his baggy clothes. Years from now, he was a rock star, she was watching from the front row. They meet again, what troubles will it create?


Summary: She was a ballerina, he was a skater boy. She loved him, he loved her. They fell in love, but the girl's friends hated his baggy clothes. Years from now, he was a rock star, she was watching from the front row. They meet again, what troubles will it create?

* * *

Skater Boi

_She was a ballerina, with her perfect posture and her curvy body. _

_He was a skater boy, with his baggy clothes. _

_They met one day, and fell in love. _

_They would meet each day, at the Sakura tree, and they would share their adventures together, both sweet and sad. _

_But he fell in love, with her funny (and weird) ways. She fell in love too, both at the same time. _

_They became close friends, despite her being in Private school, and him being in Public school. _

_They loved each other, but were too shy to confess. _

_They would walk to school, every morning. Then they would separate, but they meet after school. _

_They did their homework together, they lived next door. _

_And sometimes, he would simply sneak into her house. _

_The boy was Natsu, and the girl was Lucy. _

_But one day, everything, turns upside down..._

* * *

Lucy got out of her ballerina uniform, and met her friends by the door.

It was hard, since she was the prima ballerina, one of the lead roles.

"So, any news with Skater Boy?"Minerva asked.

Skater boy was what they all called her 'friend' Natsu Dragneel.

It was obvious that Lucy loved him.

"I-I think I'm in love..."She muttered.

Immediately, all her friends with their stuck-up noses turned to her in disbelief.

Was she serious?

"Seriously? A guy like him?"Angel asked in disbelief.

"Well...it's only a small crush..."She said shyly.

They were her friends, and they stuck with each other.

They would find a way to convince her that this boy isn't the right type for her.

His ugly baggy clothes, and his rough way of treating and talking to people.

They wanted their friend to find a prince...a handsome prince, not some skater boy who has a passion for dragons.

Yuck!

"Listen girl, you gotta break up with Skater Boy, because he's not the right one for you. Find someone better. Your future Prince Charming,"Minerva said, crossing her arms.

Lucy thought about it for a moment, but she couldn't say yes.

She loved him, and he was her best friend.

They walked to school together, they shared stories.

It was more than just a small little crush. It was a BIG crush.

She loved him, and it pains her to see him with some other woman.

"I'll think about it...?"She said.

Angel and Minerva nodded. "Yes, you should."

* * *

So she walked alone, thinking...forgetting to meet him at the tree like she was supposed to.

She felt her life incomplete without him.

She wanted him in her life...yet her friends say he isn't the right one for her.

She didn't know what to choose, as she walked all the way home.

She felt lonely and weird, without that pink-haired idiot around.

She listened to the music, and forced herself to forget about him.

But she couldn't!

He was there...stuck...stuck like glue. He was stuck in her stupid little mind of hers.

No matter what she did, she just couldn't force him out of her mind.

He was there...stuck like glue.

Stuck like tape.

He was permanently stuck in her brain.

When she looked at her friends, it reminded her of him—her best friend whom she fell in love with.

When she looked at the fire in her lonely house, she feels warmth, something he always give her.

She curled her legs, up to her chest.

She thought about the times they've spent together.

But perhaps...it's time to go.

Time for fate to take them apart.

Maybe it's time, for them to break up. Break up their friendship and pretend that everything didn't exist.

She felt incomplete...her heart was a mess.

She was a mess.

Confused, with no place to go.

She didn't know who to choose, her friends or her love.

She was hurting deep inside.

She hated being in the middle of everything. She hated it all...

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone opened her windows.

The figure stepped in, and wiped her tears.

She didn't even notice she was crying!

"Luce, why are you crying? Did something happen? Did someone break your heart?"Natsu asked, holding her close.

But she was speechless.

She opened her perfect lip-glossed mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Her heart was already broken...shattered by both him and her friends unconsciously.

Unknowingly, she cuddled closer to him, and cried her heart out, clinging to his white dragon-scaled scarf.

He was her only comfort, when her other friends are gone.

He meant everything to her, and her life would be incomplete without him.

* * *

Week later

She's made up her mind, after reading tons and tons of romance books. The boy always dumps the girl in a few weeks after.

"I've decided,"she said one day at lunch.

Sherry looked at her with hopeful eyes. "What's you decision?"

"I'll break up with him."

Most of them smiled, and some of them hugged her, thanking her in the process.

These stuck-up girls...they hated his look. They hated his pink hair, they hated his attitude.

They wanted her, to find someone else, someone better, someone she could claim as Prince Charming.

Not some Skater Boy.

So after school, it was just fate.

He has his roses, in one hand.

And his other hand, sweaty and nervous, fidgeted with his pink locks.

"Hey Luce! I love you,"he said, throwing the flowers carelessly to her hands.

She was shocked.

How come she didn't know?

If only fate wasn't this cruel.

She loved him, he loved her.

But fate didn't want to put them together.

She hugged him in return, and gave a peck to his cheeks.

"Why no kiss on my lips?"He asked.

She turned and faced him, with sad, melancholic eyes.

It was hard, for her to admit the truth.

But this was for her friend's sake, so no regrets.

She would just have to turn him down, nice and easy.

But if only things were as easy as this...she didn't know how to make it true.

But after a minute, one full minute.

She finally gathered up the courage to reject his love.

"Sorry."

He was shocked—and hurt at the same time.

He expected her to love him back.

"Why? I thought you loved me? I mean, it was pretty obvious,"he said, scratching his neck.

"I-I do, but I'm not fit to be with you. See, I'm a ballerina while you're a skater boy. I'm from a rich family; you're from an average, normal family.I have bright futures ahead, while you're undecided. I love you a lot, but I can't be with you. Even my friends agree with me...sorry, Natsu."

He was even more shocked, that she chose her friends over someone like him.

He was heartbroken, and now he knows what it feels. But he would show her-one day, that he's worth it. Make her regret it.

She was also heartbroken, but she had no regrets.

Her friends agreed, and now she must too.

That was the last day, where they ever talked with one another.

They never talked on the phone, yet they still had each other on the contact list.

That rejection, she later regretted.

It would haunt her one day, unknown.

Years passed slowly, and they were now done with College.

She became a professional dancer, with her stuck-up friends.

She tried to find love, but it wasn't possible.

Her heart was empty...shattered in bits.

And on one sunny day, everything was going fine.

Until she opened her T.V, and guess what she saw?

There was a face staring back at her, emerald eyes and pink hair.

He looked so familiar, but he was a rock star!

He was famous, so why did his eyes seem so sad? So sad, as if, his loved one were gone.

Day by day, the girl wondered back, _why did that boy, look so familiar? _

She remembered the day, when she first met Skater Boy.

They were in front of a café, where they first met.

He was skating on a skateboard, headphones in his ears. Music blasting loudly, she could hear every word.

She was a ballerina, who just finished practice. She was walking, until he passed by.

She found his instincts cute, so she stared and watched him go by each day.

Was she a stalker, that she didn't know?

She would watch him day by day, until this one fateful day. He came up to her and asked if she would like to try it.

She refused at first, but after his cute puppy eyes, she finally accepted, and found it fun!

They talked to each other and soon, they found many interests and similarities. And perhaps, it was when she fell in love...

They talked at the café, he insisted that he would pay. He was the first boy whom took her out on a date with his wallet.

The first boy that didn't like her because of her money.

She fell in love with him that day, whether she knew it or not.

But everything ended, in just one mere second.

One mere touch, everything was gone.

Nothing lasts in this world...not especially love.

Flipping the TV back on, she realized who that person was.

That Skater Boy, Natsu Dragneel.

The one and only boy she's ever loved.

He was on TV, successful and rich.

But she loved him, because, of the way he is.

She wanted to get back together with that guy, but he's gone...

Gone forever...

It was her fault she realized, for choosing her friends over him.

He looked more dreamy and lovely on stage, singing his heart out.

His song he later said, was dedicated to a girl he once and still loved.

He said he'd love her to eternity, despite what her friends think.

She then realized that it was her.

Boy loves girl, girl loves boy.

But she was too good for him.

He did not meet up to his standards.

But there's more than meets the eye.

That's what she later figured out. Her stuck-up friends noticed it too; they called her to see if everything's alright.

But she lied.

She lies!

She couldn't tell the truth.

She couldn't say, she still loved him, because that would break their hearts.

She would smile, and smile, and say that everything's alright.

But it's not, and it will never be...her heart is broken.

Shattered like glass. Delicate and fragile...

* * *

At exactly 4am the next day, her friends called her up and told her that.

It was all their fault for making her break up with him, and so...

They would repay her back. They would do her a favor.

They brought her tickets to his concert. With VIP backstage passes, and such.

They owed her that much.

She thanked them and they left on July 1st, exactly on her birthday.

It was her gift, they decided, to treat her out and to see him again.

She would make everything right this time.

It was her only chance and she didn't want to spoil it. She wanted to make things right for once.

She wanted...to make her own decision.

So nobody can tell her what to do! She realized her mistake that other day.

She was smart, and she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Be careful in whatever you say.

It might hurt others and hurt the people around you...

They arrived in a black limousine.

Her and her once stuck-up friends.

They've changed a lot after what happened to Skater Boy.

They led her out and onto the front row.

The curtains opened and there stood he. With his slammin' rock star guitar.

He looked so dreamy and charming in real life.

She felt tears come down her cheeks.

He sang a song dedicated especially to her.

About love and heartbreak and how he'll never give up.

Remember the fun times they used to have.

Why can't they go back in time.

Erase that confession and be friends again.

_I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,  
Thinking to myself what have I done,  
Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,  
And I couldn't see that you were the one,_

_So can we push push push rewind,_  
_Go go back in time,_  
_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_  
_Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_  
_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_  
_My heart was beating out of my chest!,_  
_Remember when we stole your dad's car,_  
_I never thought we'd take it that far,_  
_Oh we where flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_  
_So why'd we ever say good bye?,_  
_Remember when we, when we, had it all_  
_Do you remember when..._

_Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind,_  
_I guess I just want you to know_  
_Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,_  
_I can't believe I let you go,_

_So can we push push push rewind,_  
_Go go back in time,_  
_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_  
_Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_  
_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_  
_My heart was beating out of my chest!,_  
_Remember when we stole your dad's car,_  
_I never thought we'd take it that far,_  
_Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_  
_So why'd we ever say good bye?,_  
_Remember when we, when we, had it all_  
_Do you remember when..._

_I'm hanging by a thread,_  
_I'm tearing at the seams,_  
_Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go..._  
_But I just won't give up up up up up up up!_

_Push push push rewind,_  
_Go go back in time,_  
_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_  
_Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_  
_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_  
_My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my_  
_Chest! )_  
_Remember when we stole your dad's car,_  
_I never thought we'd take it that far,_  
_And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_  
_So why'd we ever say good bye?,_  
_Remember when we, when we, had it all!_  
_Do you remember when?_

The song ended, and she wanted badly to win him back.

But she knew that it was going to be hard.

At least be friends first, and then fall in love again...If only, if only it was that simple!

When everything ended, her and her friends, with their backstage passes, they went backstage.

"Oh My Gosh, Skater Boy really became famous!"Angel cried, shocked.

"I know, right?"Minerva agreed!

"He's hot!"Sherry shouted.

But while everyone was cooing over his toned muscles and his smexy body, Lucy remained silent, as she tried hard not to let the tears fall.

She hasn't seen him in a very long time, and she wanted to do everything with him.

She wanted to hug him like there was no tomorrow.

She wanted him back; she wanted him to be hers.

She wanted to go and say sorry, but she didn't have the courage.

She was scared. Scared that he might reject her like what she did to him.

Then something struck her, as she realized he was staring straight at him.

She bit her lip, and waited, as if he was going to say something to her.

"Natsu...I'm sorry,"she whispered, and with his unusual sharp hearing, he heard every word.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for what happened all these years ago. I-I want to rewind everything, and to have you back,"she said, staring at the ground, nervously.

But he only smirked and shook his head.

"My friends here, say that I don't deserve to be with a stuck-up like you. Sorry,"he shrugged, and looked at her in pity.

She felt her heart break.

She was broken, and she hated it.

She could feel tears coming, but she refused to let him see her cry.

She was stronger than that.

She peered over at her friends, who were cooing over Natsu. Skater Boy.

She felt lonelier than ever this day.

She felt as if she was going to break down any minute, any second.

All she wanted was to make her friends and him happy, but it was impossible.

Love hurts, whether you realize it or not.

She loved him, but he didn't like her back no more...

Feeling rejected, the girl and her friends left, and went back home.

* * *

The boy watched his loved one leave with her snobby friends.

He hated to see her go, but he knew he had to show her what she'd done to him all those years ago.

He loved her, but now she was gone, gone forever and ever.

He wanted her back, but his friends say she's a stuck-up, and she doesn't deserve to be with someone like him.

Many years ago, she was too good for him.

But right now? He was too good for her.

That's show her how he felt all those years ago.

But he feels lonely and sad, and painful inside his chest.

His heart felt pain, then it increased, and it felt like shattering glass.

She was gone—forever from him.

But he love her...and she loves him...

* * *

2 years later after the concert 

They were grown—age 27, but still single.

They tried their best, to get rid of each other but it just wasn't possible.

They dated many girls in Natsu's case, and boys in Lucy's case, but none of them fitted the way they liked.

None of them were good enough for the two lovers whom left each other many years ago...

But the two lovebirds love each other but they just don't want to admit it themselves.

Things change, and love hurts, whether you like it or not.

Fake smiles, plastered on their faces every day.

Faking smiles, faking laughter...nothing seems to be the way things used to be.

10 years has passed, since they first met that day.

And yet it comes back to them day by day.

Haunted by their past memories.

They finally realized the mistake they made.

All they wanted was for someone to say 'I love you...'in a such manner that means a lot to them.

But nobody so far meets their description.

Nobody but him and her.

They loved each other, so yet. Why? Why did they reject each other?

They regret the mistake they made.

So why can't they have each other? Why do they hate each other? What did they do to each other? All this is unknown...

They waited for someone else to take them away. Boy waited for another girl and the girl waited for her Prince Charming.

But soon their friends all got engaged and married.

They were the only ones left alone...

Alone. Lonely. Single.

None of the other people are right for them.

All they want is for themselves to love again.

It was now December 25.

Day of Christmas time.

Lucy with her gift in her hand. Inside the box was a skateboard that said, 'Skater Boi.'

Natsu also had his gift in his hands. Inside his box was a pair of ballerina shoes.

He dropped by the gift on her doorstep.

The same time she dropped off her gift.

Then they went home following the same route.

They ran and ran, hoping to never be caught.

But they bumped into each other at the big Christmas tree in Shopping Center.

They rubbed their heads and stared into one another's eyes.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy?"

Little did they know there was mistletoe right on top of their heads.

"I'm sorry,"Natsu muttered.

The blonde blinked. Was he _apologizing?_ That's odd...

For all the years she'd known him, he never said sorry, EVER!

So why now?

Was it because he really meant what he said?

Or was it...she couldn't think of anything else.

"W-what did you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry for everything,"he said, avoiding her gaze.

She smiled, and patted his back. "No, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for choosing my friends over you,"she told him.

"Hey! I did that too, I'm sorry too!"He exclaimed, and draped an arm around her shoulders.

He pulled her closer, and he scooted closer to her, where they were sitting—the hard, gray, concrete floor.

She leaned against him, taking in all the warm feeling.

She loved him—he loved her.

It felt so right to be there next to each other, in each others' arms.

Boy loved girl, girl loved boy.

It was everything they could ask for.

But still...why do they feel that something was missing? Something was odd?

Was it their friends?

Their friends whom hated the way they loved each other? Their friends whom prevented each from seeing each other?

One says that Skater Boy has ugly lookin' baggy clothes, but that was all in the past.

Now in the present, the other side says that Ballerina Girl doesn't deserve to be with him, for she has broke his heart once before.

All they wanted was peace to happen between the two groups.

Night was falling, and it was time to go.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas!"She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

And so, they kissed under the mistletoe. Sweet and fierce they kissed the night away.

"I missed you,"Lucy muttered, as he held her close.

He hugged her back. "But we have one problem."

Ballerina girl looked at Skater boy, even though she already knew what the problem was.

"I love you to bits but our friends hate each other."

She hung her had low, as she listened to what he just told her.

She hated to admit it, but it was so deadly true. It wasn't fair. Yet again, nothing was fair in this world.

Fate loved to play around with them, in every possible chance.

"Me too. So I guess this is good bye?"

He looked at her eyes full of regrets.

He hated to see her go again, but he knew he had to.

"Yeah. Bye."

The two parted ways, and when they arrived home, there was a gift waiting at their door.

Both knew who gave it to them, but a tear slipped the girl's cheeks, while the boy just punched the brick hard wall.

One question stayed in both their minds.

_Why couldn't they be together?_

* * *

A month from now and here they are. Single and still lonely and bored to death.

Lucy's friends tried to convince her to date this and that. But too bad for them, she did not accept.

She only had one love—Natsu Dragneel. Skater Boy.

And Natsu's friends tried to get him to move on. They set up dates for him, but nothing worked. Nothing.

He too, only had one love—Lucy Heartfilia. Ballerina Girl.

He loves her, she loves him.

Boy, what will this lead to?

Their friends won't accept, the fact that they're dating one another. They feel that they don't belong with each other!

But whose choice is that, the girl/boys's or their friends? Whose fight is this?

* * *

It was one in the afternoon, and Lucy and her friends are getting ready to go shopping at the mall.

They had everything ready, and they sat in Minerva's expensive black car, and they drove off, to the mall.

They shopped for hours, before they decided to separate, and look for their own grub, before meeting in the food court near the smoothies section.

Now, Lucy with her bags, were running, or rather, walking really fast, since she only had half an hour before they meet.

She walked past the smoothie section, and was about to enter a store, before she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry,"she apologized, without glancing at that person.

That person only chuckled, and patted her head. "Hey Luce!"

She was shocked, and she looked up at the boy of her dreams. Skater Boy.

But they were over a long time ago, but they can't forget each other.

After all, they loved each other!

"Natsu? What are _you_ doing here?"She asked.

"Well I could say the same to you!"

"Yeah, but I'm shopping of course. Y-you don't even look like the shopping type of person. Or what, was it your g-girlfriend w-who dragged you here?"She asked, her voice cracking at the last part.

He looked confused, before bursting out into laughter.

A girlfriend? No way!

There was nobody better than HIS Lucy.

"No way! I only came here to chill out. I used to hang out here a lot, skateboarding with my friends—and my friends whom are girls, would do their shopping stuff,"he said.

"Oh,"she said, looking relieved.

"Hey Lucy? Can I ask you something?"

He looked weird, and he was definitely acting strange, Lucy noticed.

I mean, normally, he would just say it right out, but this time, it was different. He was asking permission to ask a question?

Odd.

"Sure...what is it?"

"I still love you. Can we get together, and ignore the cries of protests from our friends?"

She thought about it, but realized that he was probably right...they weren't the ones who choose their futures...

She should choose it for herself.

"You're right. We should."

He hugged her, and she hugged him.

But it was that moment where Lucy's friends came, and Natsu's friends came too.

"What are you doing with him? He was rude to you,"Minerva said, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at Lucy.

"Natsu?! I thought you hated her!"A redhead named Erza said, along with a naked person named Gray whom nodded.

"No. I love him, and I won't let him slip away again, despite whatever you guys say,"Lucy said, her grip on his wrist tightened, refusing to let him go.

He held her other hand tight.

"And I love Lucy. Too bad, I won't let her go either,"Natsu said.

A moment of silence came, before everyone broke out in grins and high-fives.

Their Lucy was finally smiling again, and she was with someone worth it. A rockstar.

But still, Minerva noted, there's more than meets the eye.

And Natsu's friends?

They were glad that the two lovebirds finally made up, and they were happy to see that their friend was back to normal.

People whistled on the way, and a few even smiled at the couple.

"So it's official?"Natsu asked.

Lucy pecked his cheeks. "Yup. We're together."

"And nothing can rip us apart. YA HEAR THAT, STRIPPER?! DON'T GET IN OUR WAY!"Natsu shouted to Gray.

And so, a brawl started.

Lucy was so glad to finally meet a few of Natsu's friends—people whom he talked about...err...ten years ago?

But still. He loves her, and she loves him.

_There is more than meets the eye_

_-Avril Lavigue_


End file.
